


It Can Wait Until Tomorrow

by SouthHighSucks (RottenBoneThief)



Category: South Park
Genre: AP Lit, Gen, The realest piece of shit I've ever written LMAO, heart of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/SouthHighSucks
Summary: This is the realest piece of garbage I’ve ever written and anyone who’s ever procrastinated can probably attest to that. Kyle has a paper due tomorrow and it's one in the morning and this is going about as well as anyone thinks. Anyway, here’s ‘We are all Kyle Broflovski’





	It Can Wait Until Tomorrow

Kyle often prided himself in the fact that he was a procrastinator. He liked to say that he got all of his best work done when he was under pressure. The last minute rush suited him.

This, he decided, was not something he should be proud of, sitting in his room at one in the morning, reading the sparknotes for The Heart of Darkness, a short book he still hadn’t bothered to finish, bored with the bleak, nondescript sentences. What pushed him to work so well in these conditions was the sheer terror and anxiety that flooded through him the day before something was due. Nothing made a man work harder or faster than that pure adrenaline of ‘oh fuck I’m gunna fail if this shit’s not done by morning’. Kyle bullshitted paragraph after paragraph, focusing on vague details about the book for a sentence or two before branching into an even more vague description of themes. He went on a tangent about the cruelty of humanity, and the design of human nature versus compassion. By the time two o’clock rolled around he had a fully polished, six page report that had nothing to do with Marlow’s adventures in the Congo and everything to do with the darkness of the human mind.

It was a piece of work he knew he’d still get a high mark on. After bullshitting his way through APLang his Junior year, and now halfway through APLit his senior year, he knew exactly how to write a decent piece of garbage.

‘Hey, is the APUSH essay due tomorrow?’ Kyle didn’t think Eric would be awake, but he knew he’d be a safer bet to text at this hour than Wendy. Knowing his luck, it was due tomorrow, but he was running on empty and he didn’t think he’d be able to crank another one out. Energy drinks were far too sugary for Kyle, and Coffee was just as bad for his insulin. He pretty much had to run purely on the adrenaline of Stress and Anxiety, and both of those were starting to peter out and turn into ‘no longer giving a shit’. 

Kyle’s phone buzzed back in just a couple minutes and he glanced at it, genuinely surprised to see Eric had given him a response.

‘No, it got pushed to Wednesday, why, are you up writing it now?’ Eric knew full and well the kind of student Kyle was. It came as no surprise to him to hear from Kyle at ridiculous hours of the night, just needing somebody or something to keep him distracted enough from sleep that he could keep cranking out papers. 

‘No. Just finished APLit essay, didn’t know if I needed to keep writing or if I could crash lol’ Eric himself was laying in bed, having been going through his email on his phone. He laughed at the text message, having done the essay the day it was assigned. He’d been a fan of the book, and found himself enthralled in the continuing conflict between the characters Marlow and Kurtz. He’d read it all in a day, something not uncommon for him when it came to the shorter books they were assigned. 

‘Don’t worry about APUSH then. It can wait until tomorrow.’ And, knowing Kyle, it would wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow night, around ten P.M. if Eric had to guess. He shot Kyle one more text, a quick ‘Night, Jew’ before he put his phone up, deciding it was late enough, and the rest of his mail could wait until tomorrow, too.

Kyle sent his report to his printer, slipping the fresh pages into the same binder he’d been using since last semester. He was frazzled, exhausted, and overall pissed off at himself for putting off another assignment. He looked at the clock, peeling out of the clothes he had yet to change out of, shaking his head.

He knew just as well as Eric did that it didn’t matter how much he bitched at himself about this right now. Tomorrow, he’d do the same thing. Fuck, he was such a procrastinator.

Kyle flopped himself into his bed, tiredly worming beneath his bedsheets, refusing to acknowledge the fact that this could all be avoided if he just did his Goddamn work on time.


End file.
